Payback's Hell
by Mistress Nika
Summary: The bishys of yugioh want revenge on a buch of fangirls. DISCONTINUED
1. Streaking, Stripping Bishys

~Disclaimer-This is the only time I'm saying this...I own nothing!  
  
{Da ding da ding da ding, da da ding ding  
  
Da ding da ding da ding, da da ding ding  
  
Da ding da ding da ding, da da ding ding}  
  
One night after a meeting of the Sake Sisters four of the members decided to go for ice cream. So Nika, Hakura, Yuki and Jodea were walking down the street, happily humming the official Sake Sisters' anthem, which consisted totally of the word 'hentai'. Suddenly a sound came from a bush to their right, making them all jump out of their skins and drop their ice cream. The bush rustled and suddenly a butt-naked Jounouchi leaped out and dashed across the busy street, causing many horns to honk and the drivers to either cuss frantically or...whistle and cat-call.  
  
{Bounce, Come on Bounce  
  
Bounce, Come on Bounce}  
  
All four of the Sake Sisters stared at the strange sight of the blond bishy streaking with open mouths and wide eyes. Nika quickly covered little Yuki's eyes with her hand and gasped "Don't look!"  
  
Yuki began trying to pry off Nika's hand whining, "Oh, but I'm a Sake Sister too! I wanna ogle the naked guy!!"  
  
{I slam the door - Boom!  
  
When I come into the bedroom Wham! Bam!  
  
'cause I'm the king of the castle  
  
na na na turn me on turn me loose}  
  
A grin crept onto Jodea's face and she said with a chuckle, "Pretty fly for a white guy..."  
  
Hakura had already given chase to the fleeing bishy as Nika cried, "Don't let him get away!!!"  
  
{come get some of this 'cause we got the innuendo  
  
play me like Nintendo, never ever let go}  
  
Even though they hadn't planned it, an opportunity like this was just to good to pass up! And the Sake Sisters were always prepared for a little impulse bishy capturing.  
  
{keep it so loud you hit 'em the crescendo  
  
Do Ra Mi Fa So La Ti Do}  
  
Nika dragged the protesting Lady Yuki around the corner and removed her hand.  
  
"Listen!" she said quickly, hoping the little 12-year-old wouldn't catch on. "I need you to go round up the others! Where there's one naked bishy, there's bound to be more!"  
  
Yuki grinned broadly and said, "okay" before dashing away up the street.  
  
When Nika rejoined Jodea she was shocked at the sight of Jou dancing on the roof of a parked car, shaking his behind for all it was worth!  
  
{Come baby come baby baby come come  
  
when you gotta give me lovin' then you gotta give me some}  
  
Music was blaring from the car. Hakura had given up trying to catch him and was watching him, spellbound. Her eyes embarrasingly low and her head moving in time with his dance moves.  
  
{I can slow it down so you can pump it  
  
better move it fast so you can thump it  
  
two balls and a bat, a pitcher wears a hat  
  
slidin' into home base, trying to hit a home run  
  
swing batta' batta' batta' batta' batta' swing!}  
  
Just at that moment a naked Yami jumped out of the bush and streaked across the road. He paused to slap Hakura on the butt and laugh wildly. Then he vauled over the hood of the car Jou was dancing on and cried, "SWEET!!" Appearantly the car was his, because he opened the door and turned up the volume. He jumped onto the front of the car and began dancing lewdly along with Jou.  
  
{Bounce! Move it all around, Move it all around Bounce!  
  
Pump it up and down, Pump it up and down Bounce!  
  
Move it all around, Move it all around Bounce!  
  
Pump it up and down, Bounce! Bounce!}  
  
The entire street seemed to shut down and all the cars ground to a halt at the two gorgeous, sexy, NAKED bishounen dancing provocatively on a car. It actually turned into an impromtu block party!  
  
{Tell me do you like it? Yeah, Yeah  
  
Do you want a little more? Yeah, Yeah}  
  
At this line, the bush rustled again and Otogi jumped out naked! He dashed across the street, jumped up on the trunk of the car and began thrusting his hips in time with the music.  
  
{Bounce, Come on Bounce  
  
Bounce, Come on Bounce}  
  
The music changed and all at the same time, they jumped off the car and continued dancing behind it.  
  
{You can do it put your back into it  
  
I can do it put your ass into it  
  
You can do it put your back into it  
  
I can do it put your ass into it  
  
Put your back into it  
  
Put your ass into it}  
  
They stood behind the car and Bakura leaped up naked from behind the bush! He sped across the road, followed hesitantly by his hikari, and jumped onto the car.  
  
{Tic-tic-boom!  
  
Hear me banging down these back streets}  
  
Bakura stood on the hood and jerked a blushing Ryou up by the hand onto the hood with him.  
  
{You can try to smoke an ounce to this  
  
While I pronounce this shit  
  
Baby bounce them tits  
  
Mama move them hips  
  
Baby shake them cheeks  
  
I got dick for days  
  
You got ass for weeks, yeah, yeah}  
  
Bakura spun the struggling hikari around and danced with him, a wicked grin plastered on his face.  
  
{Don't stop get it, get it  
  
Don't stop nigga hit it  
  
I'm gon' do it, do it  
  
Gon' do it, do it  
  
Gon' do it, do it, do it}  
  
From out of the bush came Malik, carrying the Sennen Rod, naked! But he made no move to head for the car. Instead he danced seductively over to Nika and Jodea.  
  
{You can do it put your back into it  
  
I can do it put your ass into it  
  
You can do it put your back into it  
  
I can do it put your ass into it  
  
Put your back into it  
  
Put your ass into it}  
  
He danced around them several times before going to the car and standing on the hood. All the while he was unaware of how close to danger he was... But lucky for him both girls were frozen in shock, staring at the bishy's odd behavior. Appearantly, they had all gone crazy...  
  
He was, by far, the most suggestive dancer up there! And what he did with that Rod! Well, that isn't fit to be mentioned here...  
  
{I do hard core rhyming, hard time grinding  
  
With will I pimp hoes  
  
Other niggas wine and dine them  
  
Gotta love this pup shit  
  
Passing the mud shit  
  
Pockets on flood shit  
  
OG lyrical blood shit}  
  
Once again the music changed and Ryou, Bakura and Malik relinquished their dancing spots to stand on the ground, still dancing and naked!  
  
{Hot in  
  
So hot in here!  
  
So hot in, eh OH!!}  
  
As the music continued, Seto Kaiba stood up calmly from the bush, wearing nothing but a smile! (A/N=*drool* my new obsession!! lucky him! ^_^)  
  
{Wanna lil' bit a ah, ah  
  
And a little bit a ah, eh  
  
Just a lil' bit a eh, eh  
  
Just a lil' bit a eh, eh}  
  
Nika nearly fainted at the sight of her new favorite hunk of man-beef, butt-naked and dancing suggestivly to one of her favorite songs!  
  
{I was like, good gracious, ass is bodacious  
  
I'm flirtacious, tryin' to show patience}  
  
He made his way to stand on the roof of the car and his fellow bishys continued their dancing...except Ryou. He had made a quick exit once Bakura let him go.  
  
{I've been lookin' for the right time to shoot my steeze (you know)  
  
Waitin' for the right time to flash them keys  
  
Eh I'm leavin, please believin' oh  
  
Me and the rest of my heathens}  
  
Bakura and Malik left the others and each grabbed a girl. Bakura grabbed Hakura and Malik grabbed Nika. Seto made a motion to Jodea and she followed along after them.  
  
{No deceivin', nothin' up my sleeve, an' no teasin'  
  
I need you to get up up on the dance floor  
  
Give that man what he askin' for}  
  
The three girls, hypnotized by the bishys, obeyed the lyrics and began dancing on the car with Seto, Bakura and Malik.  
  
Unknown to anyone else, Malik had a good reason to hold onto the Rod. He knew the three girls weren't stupid enough to embarrass themselves in public, so he gave them a little mental push with the Rod. 'Revenge is so sweet,' he thought to himself...  
  
The three bishys sang along, "It's gettin' hot in here, so take off all your clothes." and the girls replied absently, "I am gettin' so hot, I wanna take my clothes off." They continued this way.  
  
  
  
{Oh it's gettin' hot in here  
  
So take off all your clothes  
  
I am gettin' so hot  
  
I wanna take my clothes off}  
  
The girls began stripping as the crowd hooted and hollered at the show! Each of the bishys had a wicked grin and each had the same thoughts about revenge being sweet...  
  
{So take it off like you're home alone  
  
You know dance in front the mirror when you're on the phone}  
  
And the girls obeyed...  
  
They continued this way until the girls were just a exposed as the guys. When the music stopped, the spell was broken. Each of the girls blinked a few times, realized where they were, realized they were naked, then realized where their clothes were! All three of them jumped off the car, grabbed at their clothes and raced off as fast as their legs could carry them, which was pretty fast considering they were a group of severly embarassed hanyous!  
  
When they were a safe distance away, they dove behind some bushes and quickly re-dressed!  
  
"That psycho!" Nika raged. "I knew I shouldn't have let him keep that Rod!!"  
  
Jodea poked her in the arm and said, "It's all YOUR fault!! If you didn't have such a thing for bad boys, we could have kept them at our mercy AND taken away their powers!!!"  
  
Hakura meantime was checking through her clothes, desperately looking for something.  
  
Nika turned her anger on her friend and shouted, "Evil!! Not bad, EVIL!!! And I can't help it! It's built in!!"  
  
Suddenly her lip started trembling and her eyes began to tear.  
  
Jodea through her arms up in defeat. "Alright! Geez!" she cried. Then to herself, "How can someone who calls themselves the Mistress of Bishounen and All Powerful Queen of the Universe cry so easily!?"  
  
Nika smiled brightly, appearantly forgetting about what had just happened and said, "Don't know! But it sure does get me my way!!"  
  
"Uh, guys" Hakura said haltingly.  
  
They both turned to her and Jodea said, "What?"  
  
Hakura held up her last article of clothing, her jacket, and shook it. Nothing happened.  
  
"I left my fans." she said sheepishly.  
  
Nika and Jodea sighed. They would have to go back for them. Hakura was one scary inu-hanyou if she was seperated from her precious weapons for too long.  
  
The three made their way back to the scene of their total humiliation, creaping through the bushes, careful not to be seen. They were all just waiting for someone to spot them and shout, "Hey! There're those three girls! The ones that stripped and danced naked in public!!" But they made it and the crowd was only beginning to disperse. They hadn't been gone too long, so her fans should be close by.  
  
That's when they came upon the bush they had been standing next to when the whole ordeal started. Obviously the boys had stripped behind it, and obviously they hadn't come back yet, because their clothes were still there.  
  
'Probably waiting for everyone to go away so they can sneak back over here,' Nika thought to herself. But then another thought struck her.  
  
She began to grin madly and the other two did the same. They began to carefully collect the clothing and, after finding Hakura's precious fans, made off with them. 


	2. The Last Laugh

THE NEXT DAY:  
  
The three Sake Sisters had been watching the news constantly since that little debacle. Not because they were worried about finding themselves on it, because Nika had cast a complex spell to wipe the publics memories of it ever happening. No, they were watching for something else.  
  
Hakura cried frantically from Nika's living room, "Nika-chan! Jodea!! It's ON!!!"  
  
They both rushed in and threw themselves onto the couch.  
  
"In local news, the CEO of Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba, the creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters, and the King of Games, along with several other unknown individuals were spotted by many people streaking naked through the city of Domino. We take you live to the field."  
  
Reporter: "Please, tell us what you saw ma'am."  
  
Old woman: "Well, I's just getting ready for ma evenin' bath when I heard som'un outside ma winda. I figured it 'as that cat again, looking for scraps, so I went to shoo it 'way. But when I pushed back the curtain, I saw Seto Kaiba run past ma window! Buck-nekid!! Now, you might say I 'ont know what I'm talkin' bout, but I know Seto Kaiba when I see 'im! Then I saw some other guy with blond hair run by, and HE 'as naked too!!" (O.O)  
  
Reporter: "Yes, go on."  
  
Old woman: "Well, that blond feller triped over ma garden hose and barreled Mr. Kaiba over! Then some OTHER nekid fella com' and pulled 'at blond 'un off'n Mr. Kaiba, 'cause they'd started a'fightin'! He had the weirdest hair! And a huge gold pyramid thingy 'round 'is neck! Then another guy with black hair run by, and HE 'AS NEKID TOO!! He 'idnt stop and just kepta goin'. Then!...it 'as the weirdes' thin' of all... One nekid guy came by draggin' anoter' nekid guy by tha wrist...and 'ey looked like TWINS!! And they 'as wearin' huge gold rin's 'round 'ere necks! He dragged 'em off and then ANOTER' nekid guy com' by!! He 'as carrin' a gold scepter thin' and 'ee 'it 'at blond fella on tha head wit' it an' kepta walkin'! He looked mighty mad!! But 'at blond fella 'as mad too, 'cause 'ee jumped 'im from behind and started yellin' at 'im 'at it 'as all 'is fault! And 'at on' with tha staff thingy yelled back at 'im that he 'as tha one what suggested it. And THEY got in a fight! An' 'ats when I went an' called the police..."  
  
Reporter: "Uh...thank you ma'am... Well, there you have it! Just one of many confirmed reports of the strange happenings in Domino yesterday! Back to you, Fred."  
  
Fred: "Thank you, Jake. If not for the great number of sightings this entire thing would have to be disregarded as a hoax. However, the incident at Ms. Bath's (A/N-couldn't resist ^_^) was documented on video by a neighbor who had been filming his daughter's fifth birthday. Here now is that video."  
  
They watched as all seven of the naked bishys were shown in vivid color! They began gasping for breath in between peals of laughter as they watched Yami try to break up a vicious fist fight between a naked Seto and an equally naked Jou. Otogi then walked straight by them, ignoring them and disappearing into more bushes. As the fight raged on, Bakura, with his usual evil glare, stalked by pulling Ryou along behind him. Yami finally managed to break up the fight, but Malk chose that moment to walk by and whack Jou with his Sennen Rod, which made Jou turn his anger on him. He glarred at him for a few seconds, then leaped from his place on the ground, where he had been knocked by Seto, and tackled Malik from behind! (A/N-no! no! bad hentai yaoi thoughts!! Bad!!) They proceeded to beat the crap out of each other and Yami tried to break up THAT fight! Finally they all disappeared back into the bushes and a few seconds later a scream was heard, followed by a cat screech. Then a cat came sailing out of the bush Jou had just ducked into and Jou stood up, bleeding from a scratch in a particularly nasty spot. He huffed and disappeared back into the bush.  
  
Fred: "That's all we have, but it's quite clear that the figure in that video was indeed Seto Kaiba."  
  
Female Co-anchor: "hahaha! Well, Fred, I guess it's true what we've heard about Mr. Kaiba."  
  
Fred: "Oh, and what would that be, Vianne?"  
  
Vianne: "Well, that he's...nevermind. Next on weather..."  
  
Nika popped a tape out of the VCR and the girls continued laughing. They may have been totally humiliated yesterday, but the last laugh was their's! 


End file.
